1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting for a safety system, and more specifically to a mounting for a safety system for persons working at height, utilizing an anchor arrangement, which in use is to be secured to an uneven, non-uniform profiled surface of a structure.
2. State of the Art
The invention has particular applicability to situations in which safety systems need to be installed for working at height on structures such as aircraft wings in which the surface upon which the operatives are working is uneven, curve profiled, undulating, or otherwise non-uniform. The invention also has application in other situations and particularly provides a mounting that has a high degree of flexibility in terms of its range of use.
A prior art safety system for use on aircraft wings is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,054. In the system disclosed a series of vacuum anchor devices are secured to a structure such as an aircraft wing and arranged to support a guardrail or barrier arrangement comprising upright posts which have respective stems inserted into a receiving socket in the vacuum anchor. Vacuum anchor devices are well known in the art for anchoring safety lines, barriers or other systems to thin skinned structures such as aircraft wings. In the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,054, cross-members span between the upright posts to provide the guardrail or barrier restraint.
An improved arrangement has now been devised.